new_life_movementfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuan Shikai
' Imperial Prime Minister Yuan Shikai', at one time known as? Great Emperor of China Huangxi, was a major political and military figure in the late Qing Dynasty, being a major power-player in China whom formed a military dictatorship which attempted to begin a new imperial dynasty, ultimately failing and leading to the Warlord Era. He is a deeply controversial figure in Chinese history. Rise in the Great Qing Yuan Shikai was born in Henan Province to a family with control over it's own fortified village. Being born to very good means, he was given a Confucian education and opportunities in the imperial court, becoming affluent in martial arts and attending the imperial civil service exams. He joined the Huai Army, a late Qing Dynasty military force, and purchased an imperial title and office. He was stationed in Korea during it's great civil war which preceded the First Sino-Japanese War, being based in Seoul and serving in the military as an administrator during this time. He gained prominence leading the Qing Dynasty's forces acting as garrison in Korea at this time, and after gaining fame and promotion became a power-player in the imperial court. He became a general very loyal to Empress Dowager Longyu, whom stole the throne through intrigue by killing the Guanxu Emperor. He escaped intrigues aiming at his death for her support, and after her consolidation of power his loyalty gave him great military status. Yuan Shikai was given leadership of the new Beiyang Army, which he transformed into the Beiyang Clique of loyal officers. The Wuchang Uprising led to the unraveling of Qing Dynasty outside of Manchuria, and Yuan Shikai suddenly found himself in a position of power during trying times. Coup D'etat & Consolidation The Wuchang Uprising had led to the unraveling of power under the Qing Dynasty, and the Child Emperor Puyi was soon losing authority without being of age and experience to react. The corruption and intrigues of the Empress Dowager Longyu was fresh on the mind of the people, and even the Beiyang Army under Yuan Shikai opted to coup d'etat and back the revolutionary cause of the new Kuomintang under Sun Yat-sen, forming the Republic of China. This provisional government Yuan Shikai formed however forced him to be president, and instead of the true Republic of China the Beiyang Clique instituted a military junta provisional government, with Sun Yat-sen soon revolting with the Kuomintang leading to his gathering in Canton with Chiang Kai-shek. Failing Empire & Aftermath Tensions between the Kuomintang and Yuan Shikai's provisional Beiyang Clique government continued, and Yuan Shikai soon became an opponent of the ideals of democracy, instead proclaiming a new monarchy should be proclaimed. He wanted to form the Great Empire of China, with a new dynasty under himself, and soon had his Beiyang Clique organize this move for him out of Peking, now Beijing. The health of the new Huangxian Emperor began to fail, however, and his sons quickly began infighting over whom would succeed his throne. His popularity and that of his regime lost support as multiple provinces began revolting through upheaval or the treason of local generals or incursions from bandit leaders. All of these new figures began proclaiming themselves warlords in their controlled areas, and China split into pieces as the Warlord Era began. Yuan Shikai's death led to the unraveling of his clique into multiple warlord cliques later to be conquered by Chiang Kai-shek and the Kuomintang National Revolutionary Army in the Northern Expedition. His opposition to Sun Yat-sen and wishing to proclaim an empire led to his undoing.